Alyssa Vaughn
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tori has a new jogging partner…with benefits. First time, PWP.


**Alyssa Vaughn**

Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Tori has a new jogging partner…with benefits. Slight spoiler for episode 1.5 _Jade Dumps Beck._

* * *

With her hectic schedule at Hollywood Arts, especially the after-school plays, concerts and other events, Tori hadn't been running as much as she used to. And she missed it. So, with school officially over for the summer, she got up one weekday, deciding to go for a jog. Heading up into the Hills, past some of the more impressive homes in Hollywood, she saw another young woman trotting along across the street.

She was also wearing running shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt, but also a sweatband and had earbuds wired to a small smart phone strapped to her upper arm. The girl had shoulder-length, brown hair and a nice figure. The legs caught Tori's eyes - shapely and toned and leading to a pert little ass. I wonder if I look that good running?

She glanced back, trying to see her own ass and almost fell. Her yelp was heard by the other woman who angled across the empty street and started to run with Tori. Pulling the bud out of her left ear, she asked, "Want to run together?"

Tori, who had forgotten her music anyway, nodded, "Sure."

As they jogged along, Tori glanced several times at her pretty companion. There was something familiar about her. Suddenly it hit her and Tori came to a complete stop. The other girl got another ten yards before she realized she was alone. Stopping and turning, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"You're...you're..."

The older girl smiled and nodded, "Yep, I'm Alyssa Vaughn." There was a pause and her smile widened, "Wait, I recognize you... I dropped off Beck once at his school and he pointed to a tableful of his friends. You and that other dark-haired girl were easily the most beautiful girls there."

Blushing, Tori stammered, "Th-thank you… Uh, I'm Tori Vega. The other girl was Jade West," Tori stated, holding out her hand in greeting. Alyssa took her hand in a firm grip and shook. Tori said, "Um, sorry, my hand's all...sweaty and..."

"So's mine," Alyssa laughed. "Let's continue our run, okay?"

"Sure!"

The new friends jogged another mile or so before slowing to a walk. "I live right up there," Alyssa gestured to a large house on the crest of the hill they had jogged up. "Would you like to stop in for some water or lemonade? I think I have iced tea too…"

"Um, sure," Tori agreed, surprised at how easy she felt in the celebrity's presence. "So where are all the paparazzi?"

Alyssa laughed, "Oh, them? Pestering someone else. See, I'm boring. They used to follow me around waiting for me to do something stupid like one of the Kardashians or that skank, Hilton. But I'm pretty boring. I go shopping from time to time. I go to the gym, yoga and the dojo. I really don't do a lot. There's usually only one reporter around now and I tell him what I'm going to do and, if it's worthwhile – like red carpet appearances - he'll trail me. Otherwise he's off to see what Jennifer Aniston is up to.

"The biggest 'scandal'..." Alyssa used air quotes with a smile "...was at your school when I dropped Beck off. I understand there were fireworks when his girlfriend saw me."

"You could say that. Jade's very possessive," Tori laughed. "And it's ex-girlriend again."

"Again?"

"Don't ask."

Alyssa nodded, "Anyway, now, like I said, my biggest press is when I show up at a premier or an awards show. By the way, I was in the audience at the Platinum awards. You were incredible!"

"Um, I'm…" Tori turned a brighter red as her ability to speak failed her.

After Tori finally managed to thank the other girl, they continued to talk as Alyssa led the way up and into the house. Tori was stunned by how big the entry hall was. Straight back were large glass doors, or windows, and a large patio beyond with a hazy view of Los Angeles.

"Are your parents here?"

"No, Dad had some deal to settle in Vienna, so he and Mom are spending the summer in Europe."

"You didn't go?"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," Alyssa laughed.

"So you have this whole place to yourself?"

"Yep!"

"Wow…"

"What wow?"

"Alyssa, you could have some killer parties here!"

"I suppose but I prefer to hang with my real friends," Alyssa replied, looking Tori in the eye. Tori blushed and gave her a small smile.

"C'mon, let's sit outside and cool off," Alyssa suggested as she toed off her running shoes. Tori followed suit. Neither were wearing socks.

Out on the patio, Tori saw an infinity pool, the far wall clear as the water flowed over it to the catch basin below which recycled it back into the pool. The younger brunette gasped, and Alyssa asked, "Like it? How 'bout a swim?"

"But, I don't have a suit or...anything."

"So? It's just us girls. Besides no one can see my backyard unless they're airborne." With that, Alyssa pulled her sweatband off as well as her PearPhone then pulled the t-shirt over her head, tossing it on a chair. Her shorts fell to her feet showing the celeb liked go commando while jogging. Her back was to Tori's wide, interested eyes the whole time.

"What about the servants?" Tori asked, her eyes still locked on the naked body in front of her the slender back tapering down to a perfect ass., It had to be the sexiest thing the girl had ever seen.

Alyssa glanced over her bare shoulder with a twinkle in her eye, "The maid comes by once a week. The same with the grounds crew and maintenance team. I do my own cooking and I can actually do dishes and laundry when I have to."

With a laugh at the absurdity of the conversation given her state of undress, Alyssa knifed into the water. Tori followed the submerged shape with her eyes as Alyssa swam a wide circle around the pool, surfacing in front of Tori. Water dripping from her beautiful face with her hair hanging straight behind her ears, Alyssa laughed, "What are you waiting for?"

Using both hands, she heaved water at Tori who squealed, breaking the awed state she was in. With a yelp from another cool splash, Tori pulled her shirt, sports bra and both pair of shorts off before diving into the inviting pool.

The shock of the cool water easily offset the built up warmth from the run but did little to dampen the fires that were kindled when Alyssa showed off her sexy body.

The pair swam around for a few minutes until Alyssa dove under the water. Being so close to the reflective surface of the pool, Tori lost track of her until the teen felt herself lifted up and tossed to the side. Then came the aquatic hi-jinks as the two splashed each other before taking turns diving under to up end the other girl.

When Tori did it the first time, she realized she had her hands on Alyssa Vaughn's ass. Alyssa Vaughn's ass! My god, how many guys would want to be in this position?

Her musing was short lived as she quickly lifted and dumped the socialite before swimming out of range. Alyssa rose from the water with a happy squeal and swam after Tori. she pounced on Tori, forcing them both below the surface where they got into a light-hearted scuffle, swimming parallel to the bottom of the pool.

Needing to breathe, Tori broke free and surfaced. As she gulped in the needed air, Alyssa swam beneath her and between her legs. Tori felt a hand on her ass, fingers on her mound, even as she was lifted and tossed into the water.

 _Alyssa Vaughn copped a feel!_ Tori thought, ignoring the fact that she had recently groped the other girl's ass. The thought was immediately blown away when Tori found herself tumbling in the air and back into the water.

Surfacing, she sputtered, "You... I'll..."

Alyssa was laughing even as she backed away from the seemingly enraged teen. Tori stalked her across the pool until Alyssa came up against the wall. Tori closed the distance. Her face was determined but, inwardly, she had no idea what she was going to do.

Alyssa took that out of Tori's hands as she gently took the girl's face in her hands and kissed the young beauty. While surprised, Tori was also thrilled, returning the kiss. Lips parted and tongues began the age-old erotic dance even as the pair began to walk in tandem around the mid-level area of the pool. the cool water just below their breasts.

For a moment, the sensuous haze from the kiss parted and Tori realized her naked body was pressed to Alyssa's equally bare form. Breasts to breasts, flat tummy to flat tummy and even their mounds were grazing each other. Then Alyssa's tongue twirling with hers caused Tori to lose conscious thought again.

Alyssa's arms were wrapped around Tori's waist, gently holding the younger girl against her. Tori's arms were wrapped around Alyssa, one around the celeb's waist and the other around the older woman's neck, her fingers playing with the sensitive skin just beneath the hairline along Alyssa's neck.

Alyssa, who had already been turned on from running with the sexy teen, was further excited when she got Tori to join her, skinny-dipping in her pool. The kiss was the welcome next step. To feel Tori fingers caressing her neck and toying with her damp hair was the closest she'd ever come to orgasm without the normal sexual contact.

The kiss broke for a moment and Alyssa whispered into Tori's ear, the warm breath adding to the younger girl's excitement. "I knew there was something about you when I saw you that day I dropped Beck off. I was so right. You are the hottest girl I've met in way too long."

Tori felt her heart start to race faster than it already was by those words. This hot, sexy, beautiful, famous girl thought she was hot... She could only whisper her reply, "You like me? I...I am...so lame..."

Warm air ghosted by Tori's ear as she heard, "No, you're incredibly sexy. I want you so badly..."

Afraid of saying something lame again, Tori kissed Alyssa again. Alyssa smiled inwardly as she accepted Tori's 'yes' by letting Tori's tongue slide along hers.

Alyssa began to move around the shallower end of the pool with the other girl in her arms in a silent, sensuous dance. The cool water dropped to their knees but, as they swayed together towards the deep end, rose to their breasts. Back and forth across the pool the girls moved together, breaking their sweet, sexy kisses to whisper endearments into each other's ear.

One of Alyssa's hands slid down from Tori's waist to cup her supple asscheek, squeezing gently. The other roamed in soft, watery caresses across the brunette's back.

They ended up against the plexiglass side of the pool, the water lapping the bottoms of their breasts.

With her naked ass pressing the clear wall, Tori felt so wanton. The skinny dipping, kissing another girl so passionately and now her ass seemingly exposed to the greater LA basin - albeit from the great distance combined with the distorting water flowing over the outer edge, Tori knew no one could discern a thing. But the sensation of exposure…

Tori had never felt so alive!

Alyssa broke the kiss to whisper, "Grab the top of the wall..."

Tori reached out with both arms and grasped the molding on the top of the plexiglass. Her outstretched arms pulled her breasts up, accentuating her curves and hard nipples.

Alyssa kissed each one, her tongue toying with both nubbins before she sank. Tori felt her legs being hoisted up onto Alyssa's shoulders, her body rising as Alyssa surfaced.

Alyssa's hands cupped Tori's cheeks, supplementing the support from her shoulders. She gazed at the patch of brown, furred triangle that seemed to be pointing to Tori's core. The protruding lips, below that thatch, glistened with pool water and more.

"HmmmMMmmm..." Tori hummed as Alyssa's tongue stroked her outer lips. The humming became almost constant as the older girl licked all around the outside of Tori's mound.

Alyssa loved the mix of chlorinated water with Tori's essence. Soon, the water was gone and it was all Tori. The flavor was tart and salty and exquisite! It didn't take long for Alyssa's tongue to delve into Tori to taste the oozing juices

As Tori was penetrated for the first time by another person's tongue, her humming grew in volume and depth. "mmmmMMMmmmmMMMMMMMMM…"

Alyssa was happily surprised to find how tight Tori was as she licked up as much of Tori's cum as she could. By sheer chance, she found that special bundle of nerves and Tori cried out as she came, her walls tightening on Alyssa's tongue and her juices flowing over that tongue and the woman's face.

After the orgasm crested, Alyssa pulled her face away from Tori. She slowly lowered Tori's legs but held her so the girl wouldn't sink under the water before Tori regained her strength.

It didn't take long but Tori slowly stood up on her own and opened her eyes. "My god… I've gotten myself off before but… God! That was incredible!"

She seized Alyssa's face and kissed the woman thoroughly. As she tasted herself in Alyssa's mouth, she almost pulled back but quickly realized she liked it. Tori took a minute to lick the traces of herself from around Alyssa's mouth.

Alyssa laughed as that questing tongue tickled her cheek and the underside of her jaw, searching for girlcum. She gently pulled away from Tori, "Baby, it's okay… You…

"Holy…!" Realization flashed across Alyssa's face. "I was your first?"

Tori blushed and ducked under the water for a moment. Surfacing, she looked at Alyssa, "Ye…yes. I mean I've been with boys but… I never went all the way."

Intrigued, Alyssa probed further, "How far did you get?"

"Well, Daniel and I made out a lot. He touched my boobs… Ryder and I kissed a lot but nothing… Steven… I…sucked him off. I didn't like the taste…"

"Tori, I never meant to take advantage of you. I'm so sorry," Alyssa said, suddenly worried about taking advantage of the younger girl.

"NO! I wanted to do it. I stripped and swam. I kissed you back and…" Tori blushed again, it was adorable in Alyssa's eyes. "I've never felt so free…"

Tori's eyes dropped to stare at the water between them. "And I…uh, I want to… Can I..."

"Say it, Tori!" Alyssa directed with a knowing smile.

"I wanna eat you out too!" Tori said, barely leaving any space between her rush of words.

Smiling, Alyssa took Tori's hand and led her across the pool to the shallower end. Alyssa sat on the edge, her legs dangling in the water. Tori stood between her legs unsure what to do.

"Are you sure, Tori? It's okay if you don't want to. And I really mean that," Alyssa assured her lover.

"I… I'm nervous," Tori muttered. She wasn't afraid of going down on this beautiful woman but… What if I'm no good? What if I'm really bad at it?

As if reading her mind, Alyssa pulled Tori to her, kissing the girl with passion. "Relax. I know you've never done this before but that's okay. I can help you. If you want…"

Feeling a small bit of relief at Alyssa's words, the still-nervous girl knelt between the older girl's legs. Tori gazed at a real pussy for the first time. She had seen girls naked in gym, even backstage, but that was distant and impersonal. Now she was drinking every bit of the sexy view into her own mind.

She realized she never liked Steven's thingy. It looked far too brutal. On the other hand, this fleshy flower before her was gorgeous. When she used her thumbs to part Alyssa's cleft, and she blossomed. Tori was enthralled!

 _Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!_

Suddenly feeling confident, Tori licked her own lips then she pressed the tip of her tongue to Alyssa's netherlips. She was rewarded by a deep breath from Alyssa. Smiling, she licked the edges of the other girl's sex. The soft, smooth, hot and slightly bumpy flesh felt incredible on Tori's tongue. The slight taste, hidden by the pool water flavor, was intriguing – to say the absolute least.

Alyssa moaned low in her throat, almost mirroring Tori's earlier humming, as the Hollywood Arts student began to lick another woman for the first time. As Tori's tongue traced around Alyssa's outer labia, the celebrity moaned, "Oh…my god… You're a natural!"

Tori smiled at the compliment and didn't stop exploring the outer vestiges of Alyssa's pussy. As she grew more confident, based on Alyssa's moans, she delved further. The seeping juices were now overwhelming the traces of chlorinated water traces on Alyssa's mound.

Tori pushed between the swollen outer lips to find the flavor stronger and almost overwhelming. Definitely intoxicating. Her tongue slid into Alyssa like it belonged. The heat and taste swamped Tori's senses even as she hit that sweet spot.

"Ooo…yesss… Tori, right…there…" Alyssa cried out when Tori accidentally found her g-spot. "OOOHHH! God Tori! That…that's the sssspot!"

Heeding her new friend, Tori pressed against the small bump within the girl's pussy. She was rewarded by a fresh flood of Alyssa's juices.

A few minutes later, Tori and Alyssa are laying on a large chaise lounge, wrapped in each other's arms, recovering from their morning fun.

"I never knew sex could be so…incredible!"

"Tori, are you sure you never…?" Alyssa chuckled.

"No. Never."

"You are definitely a genuine cunnilinguist!"

Tori laughed, "A what?"

Alyssa laughed with her before kissing the young beauty. Tori returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Gazing at Tori's beauty, Alyssa said, "I haven't shown you the bedroom yet..."

And so the summer passed in a haze of sapphic fun for the future superstar. Tori and Alyssa jogged together virtually several miles everyday and always ended up back at the Vaughn mansion to swim or shower or just relax in the hot tub before they had hot, incredibly satisfying sex. In every room of the huge house.

* * *

Years later, Jade West collapsed into a limp, sweaty heap on their bed. Tori staring down at her wife, proud of being the one who could cause such a reaction in the stunning woman.

"My god, Vega... You are..."

"A natural?"

Jade snorted, "No, just well-trained."

Tori slapped her bare stomach lightly, "Hey!

"Alyssa said I was a natural..."

Glaring up at her wife, Jade grumbled, "I hate that I owe anything to that publicity slut!"

"JADE!" Tori cried. "And she's not a publicity whore! When's the last time you saw her on _Entertainment Tonight_?"

"Alright, Vega, she's not that bad but first impressions and all…"

"You got over your first impression of me."

"Look how much work it took," Jade replied with a satisfied smile. Then, with a laugh, Jade asked, "Remember how put out Beck was when Vaughn told him he wasn't her type?"

"Yeah, when he asked who was her type and she said I was?"

"That was priceless. I still have the picture I took when his face fell and..." Jade started to laugh even louder.

Giggling at the memory, Tori slid into Jade's arms, their bodies interlocking like tandem puzzle pieces.

Relenting, Jade said, "I guess Vaughn's not too bad. After all, she did make you a better pussy eater…"

"JADE!"


End file.
